The World Without The God
by GitahMuttan
Summary: Simple collection of short stories about the things that may happen to each and every girl in the series if the God of Conquest, Katsuragi Keima, didn't exist. -short story collection- Chapter 5 - Ayumi -After- Extra Chapter . Please do read my note in chapter 4.
1. Elsie

**A/N: **Hello there, reader! This is my first TWGOK story (well, it isn't considered as a story, I think...) It's about The World Without Keima. What will happen to every single girl he met if he wasn't there. That's everything I have to say, please do enjoy this little series of short stories.

This is my first time writing in a very short manner.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own The World God Only Knows. If I did, the third season will be aired ASAP!

* * *

**The World Without The God**

**Chapter 1**

**-Elsie-**

* * *

The normal looking hundred year old broom brushed towards the ground for the billionth time. The holder of the said broom slowly glanced in her cleaning area. She was assigned for cleaning duty for about 500 years now, but it seems that she didn't even lose a single strand of interest from what she's doing.

She hummed a familiar tune, proceeding onto her next destination with her wand-like broom swaying through the process. She was happy just like this, because she knows that she did not do anything well at school to have a higher position as a demon. But she did have a dream at first to participate in what they call hunting down 'loose souls'. To her, that job was only a dream, a dream that slowly faded away after all the centuries that had passed.

"Ah, all done!" Elsie announced happily with her completing her destined task for the day.

You'll never find new and interesting things to do because you will be doing the same thing over and over again. Like a cycle that have the same procedures overtime. Those were the only downsides about her important job.

To Elsie, that con was nothing. She will do anything that was assigned to her, just like what she was doing right now. She never thought negatively about this boring job of hers.

There is one person that she admired the most. Her name is Haqua, Elsie's bestfriend when they are still attending school. Haqua excels in mostly anything, and that's the reason why Elsie admired her the most. This was also the reason why she gained lots of awards and a high position in the district in charge of hunting loose souls. She even did obtain a sacred weapon because of her execellence.

"I wonder what Haqua is doing right now..." Elsie wondered silently as she settled down on her bed. This day, her duty went overtime, that's why she didn't have anytime to explore her world.

Exploring was the only thing she could do when she finishes her job a little early, which is quite repetetive. She almost memorized every single curve of hell because of centuries of exploration.

Elsie always talks to her friend Haqua when she settles back in hell. That was the only thing that is different from the other activities she's doing, which is cleaning and exploring. But Haqua visiting hell rarely happens. She only goes for a visit about once or twice a year at best.

"I wonder if getting a 'buddy' is hard..." Elsie asked herself. Haqua had told her some stories that demons hunting loose souls should have a human 'buddy' to help them out in their errand. If someone will start hunting souls, that would be a decent thing to do first.

"And what does the human world looked like?" She muttered under her breath. She knows that Haqua had already told her about some things about the human world, but seeing it with your own eyes will be better and different from just imaginary words.

Elsie rolled over her small bed, trying to process everything that she had said. This was the first time that she thought so deep about the human world. Getting more curious about the humans.

"Oh well, I have to sleep. I need to wake up early tomorrow for more cleaning." Elsie said and giggled afterwards, thinking that all of the things that she talked with herself today will only be a dream.

A dream far away... very far away from her. A dream that a trapped demon shouldn't be aiming for. A dream that she shouldn't be waiting for.

That night, she completely shutted down her thoughts about the human world, sweeping away the thoughts about trying out their job.

She gave up.

She continued her cleaning duties for the whole eternity. The only thing that she enjoys the most.

* * *

**A/N: **Last note before leaving. I'll only do 8 chapters. I'll only feature the girls that appeared in the anime because I haven't read the manga yet. Ah, a question. If I finished the second season of the anime (plus the OVA), what chapter should I start reading for me to continue the story? Thank you for the people who will answer this question.

Everything is always welcome. Comments, Praises, Flames, Criticisms and Suggestions are welcome.

Thanks for reading everyone!


	2. Takahara Ayumi

**Disclaimer: **I don't own The World God Only Knows

* * *

**The World Without The God**

**Chapter 2**

**-Takahara Ayumi-**

* * *

Takahara Ayumi's unique body dashed through the human filled hall of Maijime Private High School. She was quite in a hurry to find someone to replace her for cleaning duty today. She had her priority on practicing for the the track and field team today, hoping that there wouldn't be any problems with the seniors if she practiced hard.

After some minutes of bumping into walls (this hurts a lot) and searching thoroughly the massive student body, she finally found someone that is kind to replace her for today. Ayumi made it in time for the practice.

From afar, seeing her practice so hard with her reliable team mates can make anyone inspired to join the track and field team. She could also be seen tying her hair, a sign that she is going to be serious - which is normally seen in games. But, it is not what it looks like.

The problem comes in with the arrival of their seniors. The senior members of the track and field can't accept Ayumi as a member because she was accused to be admitted because of a 'lucky' run she had made, as they say. Ayumi was oftenly scolded by the said seniors and giving her difficult punishments because of non-sensical reasons.

This time around, she was commanded to run 10 laps around the field because she apparently practiced before they arrived and said so. Now, our depressed heroine obeyed the unreasonable punishment, her demise hiding behind her shadow.

'What if my seniors are right?' Ayumi wondered hysterically as she finished the first two laps.

'I can't improve my time and everything, so they might have a point.' She continued to think, ignoring the stares of pity from her concerned friends.

'Yes, my qualification in this great team was only pure luck, and luck would not be in my side this time around.' Ayumi lost all of her confidence, giving way to her seniors' accusations.

'I don't belong here...'

'Because I'm a failure of a runner.'

That day, her confidence was drained down from hero to zero.

Do you know why the track and field are practicing hard? It's because they have an athletic meet next week, a meet that Ayumi planned not to join.

...

The day before the meet, where Ayumi was still lacking confidence, the team was amplifying their practicing to be fit and strong for tomorrow. They will try out all of the events that will be held in the said meet to finalize their abilities and capacities.

A dry run for the hurdles was the first event that they will test. The event where Ayumi wanted to end everything once and for all.

She was the first one to run because she volunteered badly for her plan to be successful. Ayumi was planning to have a fake sprain intentionally to prevent herself from attending the meet. She adjusted the first hurdle in a manner that can surely make anyone trip, that's what you can call an alibi when people started asking what really happened.

She began to run normally after some cheerful cheers from her allies. She smiled at them weakly as she approached the displaced hurdle.

'This is it...'

'The end of my running life.'

'This way, everything will be solved...'

'It's for the best.'

Those were Ayumi's thoughts before completely tripping in the hurdle, falling to the ground afterwards. She managed to imply that she hit her ankle very hard, to show everyone that having a sprain will be the outcome of her reckless jump. Before her face hit the ground, She saw everyone's surprised look.

That moment, she knew that it's too late.

* * *

The team lost in the athletic meet. Some people speculate that the loss in the track in field was caused by the loss of Ayumi, but others didn't.

Ayumi knew to herself, that she did the right thing - or maybe not...

She quitted the team after the injury. The reason was she couldn't run as efficiently as she can before, which is a big fat lie. Even so, she knew that it's for the best.

One thing is for sure. Her whole world was now filled with lies.

* * *

**A/N: **A small note before leaving. There are 9 girls (I forgot Ayumi in the first chapter) that I'll do. Just to clear up the little mess that I made.

Thanks for the people who answered my question. Your answers are quite similar, so I should start reading the manga from the beginning. The problem is, I don't know when to start cause I'm having internet problems. Oh well, I'm just going to read it for sure.

Ja~!


	3. Shiomiya Shiori

**A/N: **Hello there, it's been a while since I've updated this series. I'm happy that some people criticizes my work, and some people love my work. That's what I exactly needed. Thank you.

Anyway, This chapter will be told in the 1st person point of view because... it's Shiori. Sometimes, we need to change point of views for better story-telling. We need to see Shiori's Monologue, right?

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Kami Nomi Zo Shiru Sekai, if I did, then there won't be any breaks in publishing manga chapters :|

* * *

Shiori here,

Today, I'm on my way towards my favorite place. The place where anyone could feel comfortable. The place where anyone could feel safe. The place where there are wide collections of books to choose from.

The library.

* * *

**The World Without The God**

**Chapter 3**

**-Shiomiya Shiori-**

* * *

Today is sunday, which means anyone shouldn't be in the school grounds, but the library is open until noon, for some students that wanted to research at the said day. Even so, I want to visit the library as often as possible. I want to see and smell my beautiful fortress of books.

But, it seems that they are slowly disappearing, one by one, the books that is filled with hope and love.

My feet clattered silently against the seemingly cold floor of the place that I also considered as my home, the library. I stood beneath the front door, after entering all the access codes and such.

I let out a huge sigh as I stared in the enormous and attractive bookshelves that held all the books I love to read. I began to walk towards my seat, where the librarian should stand by in case someone asks something about books.

I'm not doing good though, I don't like talking with people much so most of the time, I will fail to accomplish what they had requested, I had even overdoing it at some times, which isn't good too. I could just hope that our ancestors had developed telepathy instead of speech to engage in a conversation. Talking with people is so hard!

As I drew near my station, I had passed through the newly built media room. It always never failed to make my heart ache. Every time I see the shiny CDs and DvDs inside their shelves, I can't help but remember the precious books that they had thrown away just for the CDs to have space.

_A library isn't a place for CDs! It is not a place where you should throw away books! A library is a place, a place where you should keep and take care of these wonderful treasures! It isn't a place for digital media._

If only I can have the courage to say those words in front of the library comittee, I'm sure that they'll think about it!

The problem is, I can't. When I am planning to talk, my mind and mouth would eventually lose coordination, resulting with me causing a ruckus and misunderstandings.

I could only take a last glance at those books that was thrown away. I love books, they should not be disposed at all costs. It is a memory that should be treasured. Those were the thoughts that flew through my mind as my beloved books took the end of their toll, being pushed out of my sight.

_But they didn't see my point..._

I diverted my gaze back to my station. I walked as fast as I could to reach my tiny place faster. I don't want to be near that media room ever again. I can imagine myself crying if I reminisce about the books they had thrown once more. Even though they're old, they are still enjoyable to read.

My eyes widened from surprise and fear as I approached my table. There was a paper folded neatly in the middle of the table.

_Please, don't be that notice, I beg you. Please leave my books alone!_

I slowly picked up the said paper with my shaky hands. I began to open the note lazily, hoping that it wouldn't break my heart once again.

_Please, don't..._

"Notice for another book disposal for more space in the media room." Was what the title read

_No..._

_No..._

_This isn't happening! Why are they doing it again?_ I can feel fresh tears flowing out of my watery eyes. I just can't take it anymore. I skimmed the list of books to be thrown away next with a face tainted with tears and pity. A tear dropped in the note after I passed through the said list.

"I'm sorry, my beloved books." I said softly, falling into my knees, letting my emotions take over as I cried out loud. It echoed all throughout the silent and empty library.

"I had not done anything to save you." I sobbed hardly and crippled the notice letter. This is the only thing that I can do.

_The only thing to do, is to cry._

_Everything is too late._

_The only thing that I can do is watch as my books begin to go away slowly one by one._

_My fortress, is starting to cripple._

_It's the end..._

_Someone..._

_Is there someone..._

_Is there someone willing to help me?_

* * *

**A/N: **I've caught up with the manga of TWGOK, so I might as well make a shorty for all of the girls. But sometimes, my mind won't function in terms of thinking about plots. Oh well...

Oh yeah, about that tiny bit in the end (is there someone willing to help me?) is a part that I added because when I finished writing the story. I felt like: "Oh no, I want to save Shiori." or something like that... So, if you get what I mean... Yeah. Haha.

Anyway, everything is always welcome! Criticisms, Praises, Comments, Suggestions, and Flames!

See you guys later~


	4. Nakagawa Kanon

**A/N: **Hey there, here's another chapter for TWWTG, and it's Kanon's. Enjoy the read!

**NOTE: Please do read my last A/N before leaving/reviewing or anything else. I would like to seek the readers point in terms of my question**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own The World God Only Knows, if I did, then it wouldn't be that famous...

Words in italic are the words that the other Kanon was saying

* * *

**The World Without The God**

**Chapter 4**

**-Nakagawa Kanon-**

* * *

"This it, right?"

Kanon sat uncomfortably in her chair, making final adjustments in her costume and physical appearance. Her hands were neatly placed in her chest, trying to suppress her inner excitement.

Today, she was about to perform in a huge auditorium for the first time in her whole career, a concert! This only proves that she was thoroughly noticed by the public as an idol. She giggled softly, it served as the answer to her previous question.

"Yes, this is it." Kanon mumbled happily, releasing the tight grasp of her hands in her chest. She resumed adjusting her assets while humming her top-rated songs.

_Are you sure that you can do it alone?_

Kanon was terribly surprised when she heard the voice echo throughout the room. The light bulb above the idol that was giving clearer vision of the room began blinking uncontrollably. And what's more creepy? The voice was definitely the same as Kanon's.

"W-Who are you? W-What do you mean?" Kanon asked two questions at the same time and began looking around, hoping to spot the culprit. She looked left, none, then right, negative. Afterwards, she looked in the mirror. There, she spotted the Kanon, the Kanon of the past.

She had long pink hair, strongly standing behind today's Kanon, she also wear her glasses. Kanon's eyes widened from surprise and utmost fear. She hadn't got the chance to talk after the shocking discovery.

_You can't sing, you can't sing in front of those many people._

"W-What are you saying? I-I can do it!" Kanon tried to defend herself from her mirrored enemy. But, her words is not powerful enough

True, she did not have enough confidence to sing in front of those people. They are so many, and she is not sure how many of them will ignore her spectacular performance. She hate being ignored, and her situation is not helping. The shadow's voice directly stabbed Kanon's wrecked heart and mind with those vicious words.

_And once you screw up, your fans will leave you. You'll disappear once again..._

Disappear, that was the action that Kanon hated the most. She had disappeared several times before, and nothing good had came out of it. She was usually ignored from the past when she was still a child. At school, community, or even her family. All of those were haunting memories. Memories that shouldn't be treasured

And sometimes, even though she hates it, disappearing will be the best thing to do.

"I don't want it to happen again! I don't want to disappear!" Kanon pleaded and raised her voice. Even though her mouth was saying those words, her mind is saying otherwise.

'I can't do it...' Kanon's mind began to take over her existence. 'I can't sing in front of those people!' She mentally screamed from depression. It seems that her hallucination had successfully drained her remaining confidence.

She began to feel it. Her body is beginning to disappear once again. Every part is slowly turning transparent. She could only watch in horror as the light gulps away her entire existence.

'I can't do it...'

_Maybe, you can still do it if the three of you are still together, but you aren't._ The voice stated in a boring monotone. Kanon began to cry, longing for attention, longing for companions.

Longing for them...

"Lime... Yuri..." Kanon can see her old self, smiling brightly behind her.

After those words, Kanon had completely became invisible, in chorus with the defective light bulb shutting down. Leaving the room in full darkness, setting the tone with Kanon's dying confidence.

That night, Kanon's concert was cancelled ,much to her fans' despair. The staff had a hard time dispatching thousands of people out of the stadium, but making a good alibi in terms of Kanon's disappearance solved the problem.

Kanon had never appeared ever since. Even after the month her concert was hysterically cancelled, she remained hidden behind the darkness of her heart.

Her fans began to cripple one by one. The songs of hers that was at the top of charts dashed out in a blink of an eye.

And sooner...

"I was forgotten".

She was a falling star, a star that no one had catched. It crashed faintly into the void of darkness. A place where she can't go back. A place of ignorance.

A way out? Is there a way out of this dead end?

Maybe there aren't...

* * *

**A/N: **Now, here is what I want to ask from you guys. Before anyone would react about this chapter

A reviewer, AKAAkira-san said that I should solve the conflict for my story to be... complete. I only understood what it meant days ago and a story really isn't a complete story if the problem is left unsolved (just like this one). It's something like that. So now, I'm planning to make an omake-like chapters (Ayumi after, Kanon after and Shiori after if it will be made) featuring the girls having a minor to a major solution to their problem to make the story complete EVEN without Keima's help.

Since some people liked the way the story is (the girls suffering because the lack of Keima) and some don't because the problem isn't solved. Then those chapters will serve as a 'treat' for those who wanted to see a good ending. (Even I, didn't felt that good when re-reading my story because I love the girls...)

So... I want to see opinions about this plan. Would this be okay? Tell me in any form, in a review, pm, or any way you like. If that idea was good, then I'll definitely post the next chapter within days, featuring the 'after story' of the three previous girls. (Elsie is not included, I'll save her story later.)

Sorry for the long note, but I do hope to see your opinions sooner. One more thing, you may request for the next girl! :)

Have a good day everyone!


	5. Ayumi After

**A/N: **Hi there! I hope you still remember this fanfic. Haha. I'm very sorry for not updating this for a whole month. School has taken its toll on me.

I'm also going to break another promise. I said in the previous the chapter that this one will feature three After Stories. I have decided to only write Ayumi's part first because I think my idea for her After is better than the others (?), and it seems that I can't 'decently' write the others...

**Remember that these chapters are considered as "AR" or "Alternate Reality". It means that it really didn't happened in the 'real' story. My sole purpose for making it that way is the main point of the story. A world without Keima is a world of pain...  
**

**ONE MORE THING! This FanFic have a Vietnamese Translation! :O So if you're Vietnamese, and can't read English that well, then you should check that site out. Look it up in my profile. I would also take this chance to thank the translation team who took up their time to translate this fanfic. :) **

**Disclaimer: **I don't own The World God Only Knows, if I did, then the Manga won't have any breaks. :]

* * *

**The World Without The God [Extras]**

**-Chapter 5-**

**-Ayumi After-**

* * *

Ayumi strolled uneasily through the silent corridors of Maijima High. Today is graduation day, that means her seniors will be out of sight after the said ceromony. She thought that she should send them out with a good mood, say a normal goodbye, and watch them walk away with her friends. But her willpower wasn't that high enough to even get near the seniors. After that torture she had been through this past year, she didn't even have a tint of courage to even say a word about them.

Even with the given circumstances, running once again didn't even strike her cloudy mind as a possibility. With the things that happened between her and the captains, she was too embarrassed to face the whole team once again.

She held a weak expression as she continued to stroll through the huge Maijima High grounds, with the sounds of graduation echoing in background of the distressed heroine. She swayed her hands forcefully with every single step, trying not to get bored with her not doing anything useful. She gave up on her hobby, so in her point of view, she was useless. She continued to walk aimlessly, not knowing where to go.

At the end of her short journey, she stumbled upon the track field. She was quite amazed with it's view. The silent wind blowing softly through the wide field. The attracting view of her former field of expertise had enticed her body. She moved involuntarily, with her mouth wide open from unexplainable awe. She never realised that she slowly travelled into another location.

She was now standing in the starting position of the track field, where runners begin their dreams. She moved three steps backward from utter shock, she only had realised that she had changed her position after reaching this far.

"What..?" She can't speak properly, since nervousness and shock took over her calm existence.

She positioned herself by crouching slowly against her will, with her lower limbs shaking like they're going to collapse. She does not know what is happening with her body. All that she know is that she said that she would not run anymore.

But it seems that her body says otherwise.

Ayumi was about to dash through the dusty field, but she took over her tensed body before it can do anything more against her own will. She immediately stood up and breathed hard. She placed a hand on her chest, suppressing her increasing heartbeat. She was seriously confused on what's happening with her.

"What am I doing? I said that I'm not going to run ever again!" She said abruptly, stomping the ground beneath her feet. It was her own way to relieve herself. The dust from the slightly dirty ground spreaded away from her.

"Why won't you just do it?" An unknown person spoke up. Ayumi's eyes widened from surprise because she was quite familiar with the owner of the said voice.

"What do you mean," Ayumi asked, looking around the wild field for the source of the concerned voice. She furiously searched the whole location, "Chihiro?" Ayumi finished her sentence with a low tone of voice as she spotted the owner of the undistinguished voice.

"Just do what you really like, don't let others wreck your dreams..." Chihiro was calmly sitting in one of the bleachers, where athletes prepare, behind Ayumi. She stood up and walked slowly towards the confused girl. "I-I really don't know what am I saying, but I just want to help my friend." Chihiro finished her line with a reason that wasn't needed.

Ayumi just stood there, dumbfounded by her friend's words. She was unexpectedly right. Ayumi needs to chase her dreams, ignoring it would not help.

"I promised myself that I wouldn't run again..." Ayumi whispered softly. She was trembling with fear, as she watched her friend express her concerned emotions in front of her.

"It's very hard to see my friend to suffer like this ... so please," Chihiro hurriedly ran to face Ayumi closely, while Ayumi tried to back off, but to no avail. "Run again." She grasped Ayumi's hands after the last statement.

"But..."

"RUN!"

And there you go, Ayumi ran through the field as fast as she can. She held a satisfiying smile as she savored her first run after a vast amount of time. She thought that she was lucky to have a kind friend, like Chihiro, to help her out at times like this.

Chihiro just smiled and watched the athlete run and rested her arms in top of her head. She was glad that she had helped a friend in need, even though she can only do it sometimes, and she couldn't even help herself...

"I think I should give the seniors my thanks, too..." Was Ayumi's assuring words while cherishing her long lost hobby.

* * *

**A/N: **Since someone had requested a Tsukiyo chapter. I will make that one next. I won't promise any dates of publication, because it would certainly be broken without any announcements. Haha. I'll update this again after updating my TLR story.

As always; Praises, Criticisms, Comments, Suggestions, and Flames are always welcome! Thanks for reading and have a great day!


End file.
